


For President, For Queen, For the Country.

by asheanex



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But it is my crack pairing, Crack, M/M, so I guess it is allowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheanex/pseuds/asheanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack, in its entirety.<br/>Nick Fury/ Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For President, For Queen, For the Country.

"How could you be so stupid?" Mycroft berated Sherlock. They were at the edge of the crime scene, the body having already been taken to the morgue, but everyone was milling about waiting for Lestrade to dismiss them. Sherlock and John were more than content with waiting, if it meant that Mycroft would go away, but unfortunately, the world didn't work that way. 

"Mycroft, leave me alone." Jesus, couldn't he get a bloody second of peace? Even John was looking annoyed at Mycroft. 

"You think I want to spend my day off chasing my errant little brother around London?," Mycroft hissed, the calm façade he had come equipped with at the start of the conversation quickly deteriorating into something akin to a daemon. John, the sensible one, backed away slightly.  
"You think I wanted to cancel my plans, that I have had to miss one of the most important appointments of my life, just so I could go find my little brother, and ask why he felt the need to infiltrate the exact terrorist group I had been watching for years? Why his blundering has now caused a civil war in lower Asia? A civil war, that I had promised that I would help avoid at all costs because I wished to keep the piece between our two nations? All this bloodshed, heartache and anger caused, because of my STUPID BLUNDERING BROTHER!" The last three words were practically ripped from the eldest Holmes, the entire conversation in a spiting and hissing whisper.  
The surrounding area looked over, but went back to what they were doing once they realised that it was something to do with Sherlock.  
Sherlock's face was blank, but a flicker of understanding shone in his eyes. About a minuet passed, Mycroft seething and Sherlock silent, when suddenly Mycroft slumped forward. He seemed to age about twenty years, and the stress of such a job as his appeared on his face.

"Can I just have my card back? Please, Sherlock? I am sorry I shouted at you, I would just like my card back and then I can get back to work." He said quietly, managing to right himself to his usual self, if not for the pinching in the corners of his eyes. Sherlock quickly dipped his hand into his inner pocket and pulled out his laminated pass. Handing it over, Mycroft drew a deep breath through his nose, and returned to something that looked like the usual Mycroft/ Dictator of Britain.  
"Thank you. Good day, Dr Watson, Sherlock."  
"Er, Mycr-."

"Mycroft?" came a gruff, dark baritone with an American accent.  
Mycroft froze. His back went arrow straight - which added about four inches onto his height (how he managed to do that when he was already standing with his back straight went straight over John's head - no pun intended) and his umbrella was held in a knuckle white grip. Slowly turning round, Mycroft, John and Sherlock saw a man with a questioning gaze at the end of the ally.  
The black man was wearing mainly leather, the black leather coat swishing amount his ankles slightly in the afternoon breeze. His face was a naturally grouchy appearance, the bald head and eye patch only making him seem more daunting. The quartet stood in silence, until a wide grin grew on the strangers face. He raised his arms, the leather creaking slightly.

"Hello Mycroft."

Suddenly, with a speed quite unknown to anyone, Mycroft dropped the umbrella and sprinted into the strangers arms. About half a meter before he would of collided with him, he actually jumped, wrapping his long legs around the man's waist, arms around his neck. The man grabbed a handful of Mycroft's arse through his trousers, the other hand to grab at the nape of his neck, before pulling him in for a definite snog. 

It would be fair to say that John and Sherlock were surprised. It would not be fair to say, however, that the sight didn't look slightly cute. Mycroft's and the mysterious suitors noses were scrunched together, foreheads pressed together and rather honest smiles - something not seen on the Holmes' face.

"Put me down - I am too heavy for you to carry."  
"Shut up - I would carry you back to America if you didn't hate swimming."  
"Swimming isn't a sport - it's an ability to stop people drowning in the sea."  
"And that fact doesn't appeal to you?"  
"I don't like the sea or beach- I freckle appallingly"  
"Delicious." A deep kiss later, the man put Mycroft back on the ground. The man smiled a little shark like at him as he tried to balance properly, but it immediately turned dangerous as he set his dark eye on the Baker Street duo.

"And these mother fuckers are?" he said bluntly, motioning vaguely towards them. Mycroft's hair had become a little less tame during the coupling, a stray curl dangling on his forehead, but made no attempt to edit it. 

"This is Dr John Watson, and this is Sherlock, my brother. This is Nicholas Fury." The man nodded at John, but the instant that the word brother was mentioned, John felt the need to step back again. The smile was a shark like thing, and sent shivers down John's spine. Lestrade barked a order to vanish, but the quartet stayed where they were.

"So you're the little shit that has been keeping my Myc up all night! Well, gotta give you credit mate - the only way I can get Myc to stay up after he gets home is if I stick my cock up his ass. Then again, he does arc of the mattress quite well when he's stressed, so I guess that's something I could thank you for." Mycroft had his right hand over his eyes, a small spread of pink on his cheeks showing his embarrassment. Sherlock on the other hand, was basically petrified. Nick's smile widened, as he threw an arm over Sherlock's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, the sounds he can make when he isn't so busy running most of the world is quite pretty. Yep, despite the fact that he is a tenor, he can make a rather beautiful moan when he wants - can't you Myc?" he called out to his partner, who now was covering his whole face.

"Then again, Doc, if this Sherlock is as clever as his brother, you have a heck of a time in the sack for the future, don't ya? First time with him, deduced exactly how rough, how fast and where to bite within about a minuet. Which, considering we were about to go see ol' Obama, made it quite a speedy deduction... if ya get what I mean."

Suddenly Sherlock burst out from the grasp of Fury, and bolted for the alleyway entrance, John not following too far behind.  
A moment later, Nick burst into laughter. Mycroft removed his hands from his face, and picked up his umbrella.  
"I hope you are fully aware I will never be able to talk to my brother again after that." He folded his arms and waited for his partner to finish laughing up his lungs.

"So? More time to work." he said, putting his hands in his pockets. Mycroft rolled his eyes and began heading to teh car which had been waiting for the entire fiasco, when Nick brushed the errant curl back into his hair.

"Going back to work thoroughly whipped doesn't half get me hard, but I have a small thing to do before tonight - see you at yours?" After a nod from Mycroft, The american took a left to Mycroft's right, and split up.  
As he sat in the car, reviewing his messages and the priority of the clean up with Sherlock's bloody infantile infiltration, Mycroft realised he din't mind Sherlock knowing his relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK! YAY CRACK!  
> I do actually see this pair working, in real situations, but I enjoy the 'smoo'ish stuff a little too much. Anyway, it is 02:00, and I need sleep. Night!


End file.
